Mommy and Daddy's Love Story
by GarciafanGirl21
Summary: When Jane and Grayson's three daughters want to know how their parents fell in love and married, the story unfolds.
1. Chapter 1

Grayson and Jane Kent had always known they had a unique love story. Most people's love stories didn't involve being a 24 year old blonde model who died, went to heaven, pressed a return button and became a plus sized lawyer. But their's did. As Jane was brushing her youngest daughter Alice's hair she asked:

"Mommy, how did you and Daddy fall in love?

Jane simply answered: "It's a very long story baby."

Her other two daughters, Kathryn and Cheyenne, looked up from where they were playing in the corner.

"Tell us Mom! Tell us! They yelled together.

Jane sighed at the very complex story that her now three eager daughters wanted to hear.

'All right." she agreed. And she began.

"Your Dad, Grayson and I worked at the same law firm for at least a year before Parker finally assigned us to the same case. When we we're working on the case, your Dad began noticing things about me, that reminded him of his old girlfriend Deb…"

"The Toe Tap Booty Bounce?" Grayson asked walking into Jane's office and forgetting to knock on the door. Jane turned around from where her and Stacy were standing.

"Yeah. I uh, saw it on the internet this morning." Jane lied, trying to cover up for acting much too like Deb.

Of course she had a reason for showing Stacy her Deb signature move. Stacy was going in for an audition for Glamour. She was going to have a chance to show her stuff, and prove she was model-worthy for their popular magazine.

"The internet?' Grayson asked, and when Jane nodded he said: "Well maybe that's where Deb got that from."

"Well, I better be going." Stacy said. She grabbed her purse off Jane's desk ,and with a wave she left the room.

"So did you get the opening argument for our case finished? Jane asked, as she went through a stack of papers on her desk.

"Yeah." Grayson said slowly. "I don't know how the jury is going to react when they hear this though, since the opposing council has already buried us in court once.

Jane looked up and smiled at him: "I'm sure we'll do fine in court Grayson." And with a quick pat of encouragement on his shoulder, they left for the Los Angeles Courthouse.

**Should I continue? Please Review! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - The Bar**

"So Mommy, did you win your case?" Kathryn asked, eager for the answer.

Jane smiled and nodded. 'Yes, barely if it hadn't been for you Dad's outstanding closing argument we would have never held out in court…"

**FLASHBACK.**

"You did great today Grayson." Jane said as they sat down at one of the back tables at the sun bar.

This case had been tough, the jury was siding with the opposing council due to his well researched information. But Grayson had found a way to put his heart in his arguments like he always did in the end.

"You did pretty well yourself Jane, if you hadn't had found the information out about the previous affairs we would have lost."

"And probably would have never got to work with one another again." Jane finished.

They were silent for a moment, and they sipped at their drinks. A new band was walking onto the stage. Some teenage band thinking they were big rock stars and showing off. The first song they played was called "Say Goodbye To Him Before You Die". Jane was laughing at them halfway before the song was finished. Heaven was nothing like these boys were describing.

"What's so funny?" Grayson asked her when the song was finished.

"Something like that happened to me once." Jane explained.

"You were in a band?" Grayson asked confused.

Jane laughed. "No, I died."

"When you were shot saving Parker's life?" Grayson asked.

"That was one time I died, but there was another time." Jane said still smiling.

Jane could hear her words coming out of her mouth she just couldn't stop them. She couldn't tell Grayson she was Deb! What was she doing? She must have been really drunk. Grayson was all ears and Jane knew she couldn't start the story and not finish it.

"One time I was driving to a audition for the Price is Right and I drove my car into a fruit truck." Jane said. "I went to heaven, pressed a button, and came back a size sixteen."

Grayson didn't look like he even believed her. He actually looked angry.

"That isn't something to joke about Jane."

"What? I'm not joking!" she insisted.

"That's what happened to Deb, and you know it. I better get going. Parker has Kim and me working a case tomorrow."

"Grayson!" she yelled after him, but he was already out the door.

Jane wasn't sure how long she had sat there, shocked at what she had done. At least an hour later Jane finally got up and drove to the apartment her and Stacy shared.

"Stacy!" she yelled running in the apartment. She was extremely glad to see her best friend sitting on the couch watching Project Runway.

"Jane! Your back! How was your little get together with Grayson?'

"Bad! I really screwed this up!"

"Messed up how bad?"

"To the extreme."

"What did you do?"

"I told him I was Deb."

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

'You really told him that Mommy?' Cheyenne asked. "How did he ever forgive you?"

"Now your getting ahead Cheyenne. I had to go through Fred being angry with me, Stacy trying to help me and so much more before he finally forgave me.."

**FLASHBACK**

"You what?' Stacy cried.

'I know! I know! I wasn't even thinking straight! I was drunk! What am I going to do?" Jane wailed.

She had really screwed this up. Ever since Tony had went to DC Grayson had been talking to her a lot more and inviting her out to lunch and things like that. But now she had dissed his almost fiancé.

"Oh man this is bad! How can we prove it to him?"

"Prove it to him?"

'You know how you did with me. You just tell him things that only Deb would know.."

"I don't know Stacy he was pretty upset."

'How upset?"

"Upset enough to make me pay for our drinks."

"Ouch. Maybe I should try and convince him."

"Stacy that may not be such a good.."

"Trust me Jane, I know what I'm doing."

The next day Stacy stood on Grayson's front porch. He opened the door and was surprised to see her there. Normally Stacy only came over when Deb was still alive.

"Hey Grayson mind if I talk to you? Great let's go sit down!" Stacy said guiding him towards the couch.

Grayson hadn't yet caught on to why she was here.

"I'm here to talk to you about Jane.."

"Oh did she tell you what she said the other night?"

'Yeah she did. But I can to explain for her."

"This should be good."

"Grayson she really loves you. But that's because she really is Deb. She's waiting in the car. She can prove it to you."

Grayson looked at her and said: 'All right. "Let her 'prove' it."

Jane who had obviously been listening in at the front door walked in the house.

"Grayson I can tell you anything you want to know about Deb. Ask away."

Grayson still looked like he didn't believe her. But said: "What was Deb's daily breakfast?'

"Half a grapefruit and two splendas."

"What was Deb's favorite TV show?

"Project Runway or 90210 the Original."

'If she wasn't a model what did she want to be?

"An actress."

"Wow." Grayson said. Either she was Deb or she really knew her stuff.

'Yes, Grayson I'm Deb. Look I even wore my lucky nail polish on." She held up her hand to show one of her nails was painted with Ironic Taffy.

"Deb." was all he could say before he kissed her.

**Yeah I know it was short. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"That's really sweet Mommy." Alice said. "But then what happened?"

"Well basically Grayson and I just started where we left off. We dated for a few months, became engaged and then we pretty much lived happily ever after." Jane said.

"But Mommy what about Stacy? How did her and Fred get married?" Alice asked.

"Fred kept giving up his guardian angel wings so he could be with Stacy. She eventually remembered everything and they dated for about two years and then got married." Jane said.

"But what about Kim?" Kathryn asked. "What happened to her?"

"Oh this is my favorite part. She couldn't take me and Grayson being together. Even thought she had Parker, and in the end they broke up and Kim went to a Law Firm in Maryland."

"And Tony?" Alice asked.

"He eventually found another girl in DC that he liked enough to date and then marry. We still talk on the phone a lot though."

At that very moment Grayson walked into the room where Cheyenne, Kathryn and Alice were sitting at Jane's feet. Asking every question they could think of.

"Help Me!" Jane mouthed to Grayson.

"Well girls time for bed." Grayson said. "It's already almost ten."

"All Right." They said and went off to brush their teeth.

"Hey Handsome." Jane said. "They just made me tell them our love story."

"Oh Yeah?' Grayson said.

'Yeah and they loved it."

"Well I'm glad they did because I do too." Grayson said.

Then they continued on into that Love Story….

**There I'm finished! Please Review!**


End file.
